Natsume's coma commotion
by annacuster13
Summary: Natsume just got in a fight with Persona and woke up days later in the hospital. He, Ruka, Hotaru, and Mikan have all decided to get rid of Persona once and for all and by any means necessary. They just need to be careful not to get themselves killed. R
1. Chapter 1:Waking up

Natsume

_Where am I? It's so dark and cold yet it's hot at the same time. How is that possible? Am I dead? I don't think I am. If I were in hell, wouldn't there be fire and the screams of tortured souls? I'm not in heaven am I? If I were wouldn't be all bright and cheery? So not heaven and not hell, I guess I'm not dead. Then where am I?_

"Natsume, Natsume." A girl's voice penetrated my thoughts._ Who is it? I think I know that voice from somewhere._

"Idiot let him sleep." Another girls voice came in._ I know that voice too. But who is it?_

_ "_No, she's o.k., Hotaru. The doctor said he should be waking up anytime now." A boy's voice came in_. But I knew this one. It was Ruka._

"Natsume, can you hear me?" the first girl said.

"Ugh" _Was that me?_ "Ugggh" _Yep definitely me. Man I hurt._

"Natsume, are you o.k.?" the first girl said with a lot of worry in her voice.

"Of course he's not O.K.." The girl I guessed was Hotaru said. "He almost died and he would have if you weren't there to save him."

_ What?! I almost died? How?_

"Well, someone had to save him. We're just lucky I got there in time." Girl number one said

"Thank you for saving him, Mikan." Ruka sobbed. "I don't even want to think about what I would do without him." _Ruka. He's such a crybaby when he gets all emotional. I bet he's at the end of my bed right now crying his eyes out._

_ I better wake up they seem pretty worried about me. But I'm tired and I never get the chance to sleep. But I am kind of curious about what happened to me. Alright find out now and sleep later. _"Ruka, Mikan Hotaru."

"Natsume!" Mikan squeaked

"He's awake!" Ruka yelped

"About time." Hotaru said

I opened my eyes and like I thought Ruka was at the end of my bed bawling his eyes out. Hotaru was sitting next to him. She had a box of tissues in one hand and his hand in her other. Sitting right next to me on the bed was Mikan.

"Ruka, your such a crybaby." I said and he gave me a gigantic grin which looked really weird with tears running down his cheeks.

"God, Natsume! You gave me a heart attack. Don't scare me like that again." Mikan said. Then she kissed me gently on the cheek.

"What happened to me? I feel awful."

"Do you remember anything?" Mikan asked.

"No"

"Well, Persona was putting you on too many missions and you were getting pissed, because you get spend any time with Mikan. So you went to kick his ass. You failed and he almost killed you." Hotaru said casually.

"First, Hotaru, Language. Second, I think he notices the failure and third I wasn't the only reason he was PO'ed" Mikan said

"You may not be the only reason but you're the main reason." I said smoothly and she blushed bright red. Then I kissed her.

"Get a room." Hotaru grumbled.

"Technically this is my room." I said.

"Technically this is the hospital." She said smiling in her Ha-I'm-better-than-you-because-you-lost-and-I-won smile. While I just laid their and glared at her. She is so luck I'm too exhausted to use my alice. If I could have used my alice she would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Alright you two that's enough."Ruka finally said.

"O.k.." I said reluctantly "How long am in here for this time"

"The doctor said you might be out of here tomorrow." Ruka said happily.

"That's if you do what he tells you." Mikan said in her do-what-say-or-I-can-totally-kick-you-ass voice. Then the doctor came in.

"Speak of the devil." Hotaru whispered to Ruka, which made him giggle.

"Well, Hello there sleepy head." The doctor said as he strode across the room and started taking my pulse and stuff. "Well, everything checks out normal. I think you'll be out of here by tomorrow, but right now you need to rest. And as for you three, visiting hours are over. Say you're good bye's and he'll be back in class tomorrow." Then he nodded and left the room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ruka said reluctantly and left the room with Hotaru Following beside him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hot stuff." Mikan said and we kissed again. "Do what the doctor tells you and get some rest. I want to see you tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. I'll do what the doctor tells me to" I said smiling at her.

"I love you. Get some rest. Bye." She said hugging me.

"Love you too, polka dots. Bye." I kissed her again and then she left.

After a few minutes, I drifted lazily into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Blackmail

**Disclaimer:**** Sorry I forgot to put this in last time, but I do not own Gakuen Alice. Though I wish I did.**

Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Damn that alarm. This is the first peaceful sleep I've had in a while." _Ring! Ring! Ring!The alarm kept going on. _"Ugh. Fine I guess I have to get up." _Just as I thought that I felt someone pushing on my shoulder and my alarm go off. "What the? Who-"

"Good morning, Sleepy head!" my perky girlfriend basically screeched in my ear.

"Baka. It's too early for you to be this loud. You're making my ears bleed." I know it's not the nicest thing to say to my girlfriend. But she knows I'm not a morning person. I opened my eyes to see a pouting Mikan sitting on my bed. "Sorry, Good morning to you too, Polka dots." I said with a smirk.

She smiled in her stupidly cute way. "It's OK, Natsume! Well get dressed! We have classes this morning!" She said still as perky as ever. Then she went out of the room to let me get dressed. Then I noticed where I was. _"Oh ya. I'm in the hospital I forgot. Huh? How am I supposed to get dressed? All my clothes are in my room!" _I scanned the room in search of clothes and found nothing.

_"Shit! That Baka! She ought to realize these things! I guess I'm going to have to sneak back to my room in pajamas."_ I looked down to see what I was wearing. I wasn't wearing my pajamas like I had thought. I was wearing a pair of boxers and a hospital gowned.

"_This is even worse! The fan girls are going to go nuts if they see me in this! Though I don't really care I'll just burn them If they try to get near me." _I sighed out loud. _"This is going to be trouble some."_ I got out of bed and jumped out the window to the nearest tree. _"Huh. Now I get why Mikan calls me a spider monkey." _I jumped to the next tree and hid as I saw a group of high school students pass by. After they passed I let out a heavy sigh of relief and jumped to the next tree.

I had almost made it to the boy's dorm by then. The only thing I had to now is get in without any of my fellow classmates see me.

Click! Click! Flash! _"Shit! It's Imai!" _I thought right before another round of clicks and flashes went off. "Stop it Imai!" I yelled. I heard her laugh evilly and I could just image the dollar signs in her eyes.

"Well, well looks like someone doesn't have any clothes. I bet the fan girls would go nuts over this. What do you think Natsume?"

"Piss off!" I growled at her and turned to run into the dorm and up to my room.

"OK. Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if these pictures got around then, would you?" I turned around and made a grab for her camera, but it was no use she just as quickly backed up.

"Fine. What do you want Imai?" I growled getting really irritated now.

"Simple. I want you to help me with a project of mine."

"That's it! Why don't you have Ruka do it?"

"He's already helping. It was simple to get him and Mikan to agree. But I knew you would take some bribing, though I didn't know how to until now."

"Fine what's the project?"

"Not telling. Just meet me in my lab at four o'clock today."

"Fine I'll be there if you promise to keep this between us."

"Agreed." She said just as the bell rang to begin classes. "Better hurry Hyuuga."

I didn't bother to answer her as I raced off to the dorm. When I got to my room I quickly got dressed and head off to class.

* * *

**Well thank you all for reading! Please review! Review!**

**I love reviews! They make me happy and get me into the writing mood! So without reviews I don't have motivation and my stories suck. And I don't know about you guys but I hate suckish stories. So please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
